Solenoid assemblies have an energizable coil that is selectively energizable to move an armature by magnetic flux. Movement of the armature can produce a desired result that is dependent upon the particular application of the solenoid assembly. For example, the armature may be connected to a valve that controls the hydraulic fluid supplied to another component. Ball bearings are sometimes used in solenoid valves to increase the smoothness of motion of the armature.